Bagai Malaikat Tanpa Sayap
by Hanara Hime R
Summary: Spesial Gift For Sakura's Birthday! .. sepasang mata itu telah membimbing Sakura berjalan tegap. Pernahkah kau sadari, Sakura? Sasuke-lah anugerah sensungguhnya .. AU/OOC-banget/For Sakura-centric and S-Savers/not for Sakura or SasuSaku haters!


_Special for Sakura's Birthday!_

 _The Gift for: UchiHanara Hime-chan_

* * *

 **Bagai Malaikat Tanpa Sayap**

by: UchiHanara Hime-chan

.

Uchiha Sasuke - Uchiha Sakura

Rated: T

Genre: Family [jangan berharap ini romance]

Warning : Typo, OOC [banget], not for Sakura haters

.

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

UchiHanara Hime-chan

present

 **Bagai Malaikat Tanpa Sayap**

Hujan turun mengiringi langkah kaki Sakura yang baru turun dari bus. Gadis itu menengadah ke arah langit yang mulai menghitam. Disunggingkannya senyum kecil, kemudian dia membuka payung mungil lantas berjalan ke arah rumahnya, yang tak jauh dari tempat dia turun.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya berirama, dia menikmati aroma tanah yang basah dan memperhatikan tetes demi tetes air hujan yang membasahi ujung sepatunya yang runcing. Langkah kakinya terhenti di kebun bunga kecil milik Paman Fugaku, tetangganya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap setiap kuncup bunga yang batangnya agak merunduk, menahan berat dari tetesan air hujan yang menghantamnya. Mata emerald-nya mengikut setiap gerak turun air dari daun, menyusuri batang lalu meresap ke tanah. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis, sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Dia meresapi satu per satu langkahnya di jalan beraspal yang basah. Kedua kaki jenjangnya seolah menari, dengan hujan sebagain musik penggiringnya.

.

.

.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan," sapa ibunya ketika Sakura masuk ke ruang makan. "Makan siang? Aku memasak hidangan enak hari ini."

"Terimakasih," Sakura sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, tak ada lagi senyum di bibirnya. "Aku tak lapar," wajah cantiknya datar.

"Bagaimana sekolahmua hari ini?" ibunya bertanya. Digesernya kursi didekatnya, berharap Sakura akan duduk disitu dan berbagi cerita dengannya. "Adakah tugas?"

Tapi, Sakura tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia menjawab dengan suara sedingin es, menatap datar ibunya.

"Apa yang diharapkan dari sekolah?" ujarnya. "Tak pernah berdeda, Hanya ada pelajaran, nasihat dan pekerjaan rumah. Murid yang bandel dan membangkan, kemudian guru dan hukuman. Ibu tak berpikir bahwa sekolah akan menawarkan sesuatu yang menyemangkan muridnya, kan?"

Ibu tertegun. "Oh, tidak," cepat dia menanggapi. "Sekolah, ya sekolah, ya .."

Sakura mengangguk pelan—dipaksakan—lalu merogoh tas selempangnya, menarik keluar secarik kertas undangan dari sekolah. Diberikannya pada ibu.

"Apa ini?" kening ibunya berkerut. "Undangan pada orangtua untuk hadir di kelas?"

"Ya, bulan depan." Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya sedikit."Hari Senin, orangtua akan menyaksikan proses belajar-mengajar di kelas."

"Kau ingin ibu datang?"

"Jika Ayah, terlalu sibuk berkerja, kurasa .. iya .." jawab Sakura lirih. Memainkan ujung rok lipitnya.

Ibunya berusaha tersenyum. "Wah, Ibu akan sangat senang!"

Sakura balas tersenum tipis, dipaksakan. "Aku akan ke kamar," dia berkata dengan nada suara seperti sedang mengumumkan sebuah ultimatum.

"Aku lelah, dan akan istirahat, Aku sangat ingin tidur yang nyenyak, jadi jika ada telepon dari temanku bisa Ibu katakan bahwa aku bangun jam enam?"

Sang ibu menelan ludah. Sejurus kemudian mengangguk. Sakura cepat menghampirinya untuk mencium punggung tangannya, lalu berbalik dengan sama cepatnya ke kamarnya, seperti melakukan semua itu dengan sungguh-sangat terpaksa.

Meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya dapat duduk mematung.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup dia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi. Ibunda Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, terpisah dengan mereka ketika rakyat korban perang mengungsi dari desa ke kota. Selam setahun, ayahnya berusaha mencari sang ibu. Tak pernah dirinya dan sang ayah mendapat kabar baik mengenai ibu. Yang ada malah kabar buruk yang mereka dengar, jika rombongan pengungsi ibunya tak selamat beserta stasiun yang diledakkan.

Dan sejak itu orang-orang tak berani bilang tentang ibunda satu anak itu, hanya ada satu-dua orang yang berani mengatakan, jika Haruno Mebuki sudah meninggal.

Sedikitnya, itulah yang didengar Sakura dari ayah, dan mungkin juga dari bisik-bisik para ibu-ibu tetangga. Meskipun harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang pahit, Sakura tak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa asuhan dari seorang ibu.

Kehidupannya mulai berjalan seimbang ketika dia menginjak usia lima belas tahun. Hidupnya mulai normal, dia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Hingga umurnya menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Celakanya, disaat dia mulai bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit-menyakitkan itu. Kenyataan lain yang lebih pahit datang, dengan seenaknya merampas semua perasaan yang telah dia bangun.

Sampai saat dia lulus Junior High School, ayahnya mendatangi upacara kelulusannya dengan membawa seorang Mei Terumi.

Di detik itu, hidup Sakura kembali timpang, dia tiba-tiba harus menerimana kedatangan seorang ibu baru.

.

.

."Hei! Saku-forehead! Siapa yang akan datang hari Senin nanti ke sekolah? Apa ayahmu?"

Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya Ino, sahabatnya, berlari kecil menghampirinya, yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan bola.

"Ayahku kerja," jawabnya pendek.

"Jadi?" Ino terengah-engah, duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang bersila, mimilin-milin rumput.

"Ibuku yang akan datang."

Ino mengangkat alis. "Ibu tirimu?"

"Apa kau harus menekannya pada kata 'tiri', pig?"Sakura bertanya gusar. "Dan, ya, ibu tiriku yang akan datang."

"Oh," tanggap Ino tanpa perasaan, dan menurut Sakura itu sungguh-sangat-kejam sekali.

"Tanpa tekanan pada kata-kata tertentu, orang-orang kan, bisa salah paham."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Terimakasih," tukas gadis merah muda itu dengan luar biasa marah, wajahnya merah. "Kau, benar-benar mengajarkan sesuatu padaku, Ino-pig!"Kemudian di berlari menjauh, dengan surai merah muda yang berterbangan dengan eksotisnya. Eh?

.

.

 _.. Sepasang mata itu masih menatapnya. Namun kali ini, mata itu menatapnya dengan iba .._

.

.

Sakura terus berlari dengan perasaan kacau. Dia sampai di sebuah sungai kecil, indah sekali. Sungai itu bersih dan rumput sekitarnya hijau sekali.

Mungkin berpiknik bersama keluarga disini menyenangkan, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi, ah, lupakan itu .. mengingat keluarga saja rasanya masih menyakitkan. Ayah yang sibuk bekerja, dan seorang ibu ... tiri. Yeah, Ino benar, tanpa penekanan itu orang-orang bisa salah paham. Mendadak persaannya kembali kacau.

Sakura memungut sebuah batu dengan perasaan yang luar biasa kacau.

"Dasar Ino-pig!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Jantungnya berdengup kencang, mukanya memerah, dan napasnya naik turun tak beranturan. Terpengaruh oleh emosi yang membuncak keluar. Dia begitu membenci orang-orang yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia tak memiliki ibu kandung.

Kerikil, batu kecil yang diambilnya telah habis. Sakura jatuh terduduk, mengatur napasnya. Tangannya memerah, karena menggenggam batu terlalu keras. Tapi, marahnya belum hilang,

Dia melihat batu besar, teronggok di samping pohon yang dahannya menaungi sungai. Di menyambar batu itu. Diambilnya ancang-ancang, dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga. Sakura menunggu suara ketika batu itu jatuh ke dalam air. Tapi hening yang terdengar.

"Maaf, Nona," sebuah suara mengejutkannya. "Apa batu itu berasal darimu?"

Sakura tersentak, mecari sumber suara. Menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tapi sayangnya, iris emerald-nya tak menemukan apapun.

"Aku disini, Nona," suara itu membimbingnya. "di atas,"

Sontak saja, Sakura mendongak ke atas langit. Dan suara itu menertawainya.

"Bukan, Nona, bukan di atas langit," ujarnya geli.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Malaikat bersayap turun dari awan, memberimu sekeranjang stroberi?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia merasa dianggap seperti anak kecil. Maka, dengan cepat dia berbalik, bermaksud pergi.

"Jangan pergi, Nona" suara itu mencegahnya. "Apa kau tak mau membawa batumu?"

Sakura menoleh. Dia tak mau menjawab, menunggu. Seharusnya dia tak memperdulikan suara itu. Harusnya dia terus saja berjalan, tapi entah kenapa dia tak beranjak lagi.

"Aku akan turun, Nona." Suara itu berkata lagi. "Untuk mengembalikan batumu."

Seorang pemuda melompat turun dari dahan. Dia tersenyum pada Sakura, detik itu, Sakura terkesima.

.

.

.. bagai malaikat pelindung dia turun, memberi Sakura senyum ternyaman yang pernah dilihatnya ..

.

.

"Halo," sapa pemuda itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Gomen, jika membuatmu bingung,"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya sedikit, merasa bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu aneh, walau sebenarnya tampan (Sakura mengakui itu), namun tak dapat dibantah juga, jika pemuda itu ,memiliki senyum yang indah, setidaknya itu menurut Sakura. Terbesit keinginan untuk menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Tapi dia ragu.

"Aku Sasuke," akhirnya pemuda, ehem .. tampan itu memperkenalkan diri. "Anak dari pemilik kebun bunga yang suka kau datangi setiap hujan turun."

Ayahnya selalu bilang, say no to strangres. Tapi pemuda ini—Sasuke, anak dari Paman Fugaku, yang bukan orang asing baginya. Dan Sasuke tau dia senang menyambangi kebun bunga kecil ayahnya untuk mengamati bunga-bunganya.

Maka, uluran tangan itu disambutnya. "Aku Sakura,"ujarnya penuh wibawa, ehem, sedikit bergaya tidak salah kan?

"Kalau kau tau aku sering menjenguk kebun ayahmu, kurasa Paman Fugaku setidaknya pernah bercerita sedikit tentangku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sakura memperhatikan sudut bibi yang terangkat itu. Gigi Sasuke berderet rapi, putih bersih. Rahangnya tegas. Tampan sekali, bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Eh? Nampak kau mulai terpesona olehnya, hm? Sakura?

Belum apa-apa tampaknya dia sudah menyukai pemuda raven itu.

"Papa cerita banyak sekali," jelas Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Ayahmu dan Papa teman dekat, bukan? Akhir-akhir ini Papa jarang keluar rumah untuk mengurus kebunnya, dan ketika kutanyakan mengapa, kau tau jawabannya?"

Tentu Sakura menggeleng.

"Dia bilang, 'Telah ada bidadari kecil yang mengurusnya untukku,' katanya. 'Dan apa kau perhatikan? Bunga-bunga itu mekar lebih indah dari biasanya. Itu berkat gadis tunggal Kizashi.'." Sasuke bercerita. Dari soritan mata hitamnya, Sakura merasa bahwa dia amat mengagumi apa yang dilakukannya untuk kebun bunga Paman Fugaku.

Sakura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, berusaha untuk tak tersipu, tapi tampaknya tak berhasil. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku minta maaf kalau ayahmu jadi kehilangan kegiatan," pintanya tulus. "Tapi, aku tak ada pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan, dan pergi keluar rumah saat hujan adalah kesukaanku,"

"Kenapa kau dan ibumu tak membuat kebun sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya, menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya. "Aku lihat kau punya pekarangan yang luas."

Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya. Mendadak teringat perkataan Ino tadi.

"Tidak dengan ibuku," jawabnya pahit. "Rasanya berbeda .. maksudku, jika dia tak punya hobi berkebun, kurasa tak perlu repot-repot membuat kebun dengannya."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tipis yang simpatik. Sakura mengerjap, dia yakin pipinya sudah merah sekarang. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menyukai senyum tipis khas Sasuke itu.

"Maaf, membuatmu teringat hal yang tak menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke. Membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Kau tau soal ibu .. ku?" tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi,"

Iris emerald Sakura membesar, menunjuk heboh pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau menguping ya!"

"Aku sedang tidur siang diatas pohon," Sasuke mendengus tertawa, "dan kalian bicara terlalu keras, siapa yang tak mendengar?"

"Temanmu itu kurang pandai menyusun kata-kata ya? Tak heran kau melempariku dengan batu tadi."

"Aku tak mencibir. "Aku tak bermaksud melemparimu,"

"Aku bermaksud menghajar sungai, asal kau tau, Sasuke, aku sangat kesal. Huh, menyebalkan! Shannaro!"

"Kau tau? Kau bisa jadi pelempar yang baik." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, membuat Sakura terperangah. "Karena lemparanmu melambung ke atas dan jatuh tepat di pangkuanku. Tapi kau harus belajar membidik sasaranmu dengan tepat."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan batu besar yang ditangkapnya tadi ke dalam genggaman gadis merah muda itu. Wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Aku rela mati demi melihat senyuman itu ... sekali lagi, batin Sakura meracau.

Digenggamnya batu itu erat seolah Hokage-lah yang menyerahkannya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura akrab., sebelum berbalik menuju pohon tempat dia tidur tadi. Sakura mengira dia akan memanjatnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia menggiring sebuah sepeda dibalik pohon itu. Kemudian kembali ke hadapannya.

"Sudah sore," katanya. "Apa ibumu tidak cemas? Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Oh ya," Sakura tergagap, memerah lagi. Dia merasa seperti di khawatirkan pemuda ini, ah, percaya diri sekali kau Sakura. "A-Aku akan pulang,"

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Sasuke menaiki sepedanya, "Sampai ketemu, jaa nee!" Dia mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Eh! Terimakasih!" Sakura berteriak, melambaikan tangan.

"Untuk?"

"Euh, karena telah mengembalikan batuku," Sakiura salah tingkah. "Maksudku, kurasa aku akan membutuhkannya lagi,"

"Asal kau tidak menggunakannya untuk menghajar orang, aku senang telah mengembalikan batu itu," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Sampai nanti, Sakura"

"Sampai nanti," Sakura menjawab, masih terpana di tempatnya.

Matahari senja pun menghilang di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

Semenjak dia berkenalan dengan Sasuke, Sakura makin menyenangi pemuda itu. Ternyata mereka satu sekolah, hanya beda gedung. Setelah semingggu mereka berteman, Sasuke menawarinya untuk dibonceng pulang. Awalnya Sakura tentu malu untuk bilang mau. Tapi Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang spesial baginya.

Dia akhirnya beberapa kali pulang naik bus bersama Sakura, saling bercengkrama akrab. Tak jarang pula Sakura menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan setelah dua minggu, akhirnya Sakura selalu pulang dibonceng Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kemarin nenekku datang ke rumah dan dia melihatku pulang memboncengmu. Tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bertanya ada ibuku, 'Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau punya anak laki-laki?'. Hahaha! Lalu ibuku menjawab, 'Itu Sasuke, dia bukan anak laki-lakiku. Dia teman Sakura'. Dan nenek menyanggahnya, 'Omong kosong! mereka begitu mirip sereti kakak adik.'."

Sakura bercerita penuh semangat, Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau suka jika aku jadi kakakmu?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk" Sakura tersipu, walau dirinya mengharapkan lebih dari seorang kakak.

Maka, semakin akrablah keduanya.

.

.

.

Sakura nyaman berada disamping Sasuke karena dia mengerti dirinya, hidupnya, jalan pikirannya. Sasuke tak pernah menyinggung tentang Bunda Mei, ibu tirinya, namun dia perlahan mengajari Sakura bahwa ibunya itu juga patut dihormati.

"Sasuke-kun, surga itu ada di telapak kaki ibu, betul?" tanya Sakura suatu hari, ketika keduanya usai bersepeda sore, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. "Surga di kaki siapa yang harus aku perjuangkan untuk bisa kumasuki kelak? Bunda Mebuki atau Bunda Mei?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Coba pikir! apa buruknya memperjuangkan dua surga sekaligus, Sakura?"

"Aku tak tau .." Sakura menunduk. "Sasuke-kun .. jika aku harus berbakti pada Bunda Mei, .. aku enggan .."

Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Dia tetap saja ibumu, Sakura. Meskipun bukan dia yang melahirkanmu."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Dia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Lima belas tahun aku hidup tanpa asuhan seorang ibu, dan pelan-pelan aku bisa membuat segalanya menjadi baik, seimbang, dan nyaman. Tapi kemudian dia datang, Dan memaksaku untuk memberi ruang kosong dalam hatiku, untuknya. Tahukah kau betapa sulitnya itu? Kau bisa merasakannya, Sasuke-kun? Sakit. Aku tak bisa terima. Aku yang mulai terbiasa, di saat hendak tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, tiba-tiba harus menerima kenyataan baru lagi. Setelah lima belas tahun lamanya, aku berusaha menerima fakta yang cukup pahit."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyayangi Bunda Mebuki-mu? Ka, kan, tak pernah bertemu dengannya." kata Sasuke, seolah mengujinya.

"Sasuke-kun, karena dialah aku bisa lahir .."

"Benar, sekarang mari kita bayangkan, Sakura. Ibumu pergi sebelum bisa merasakan di kasihi oleh putrinya sendiri. Dan kau kehilangannya sebelum bisa berbakti padanya. Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk beramal kepada seorang ibu hilang, bukan begitu?" Sasuke menatapnya lembut, membuat hati Sakura kebat-kebit lagi.

"Tuhan Mahabaik, Sakura. Dia mengirimkan Bunda Mei agar kau bisa melakukan apa yang tak bisa kau lakukan pada Bunda Mebuki."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Sasuke menyambung lagi. "Apa yang dirasakan Bunda Mebuki-mu nanti jika melihat puri tercintanya tidak memanfaatkan ladang amal yang diberikan tuhan untukmu, Saku? Kedatangan Bunda Mei adalah anugerah. Anugerah bagi ayahmu. Dan untukmu pula. Memang sulit untuk menerimanya, Saku. Tapi, sesulit apakah berbuat baik? Apalagi kepada ;penggati' ibumu sendiri."

"Dengarkan aku Saku," Sasuke mencengkram lembut bahu Sakura, menatap lurus iris emerald dengan onyx menawannya, "Kau sungguh beruntung, berkesempatan memasuki dua surga yang sama indahnya."

.

.

Sakura selalu percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar. Dan lagi, dia tahu di tak bisa menyalahkan ibu tirinya. Sakura yang terlalu egois dan manja. Mengingat betapa buruknya dia bersikap pada Bunda Mei. Lambat laun hati Sakura melunak pada ibu tirinya itu.

Mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama saat pertemuan orangtua dan sama sekali tak ada yang mengejek Sakura, bahkan teman-temannya ikut menyapa Bunda Mei serta bercakap-cakap ringan dengannya. Semuanya turut senang melihat keakraban Sakura dengan ibunya.

Bahkannya lagi, dia pernah mengajak ibunya bertamu ke rumah Sasuke. Sementara beliau mengobrol dengan Paman Fugaku serta Bibi Mikoto, dia dan Sasuke bercengkrama sambil mencabuti rumput liar. Hubungannya dengan bunda Mei berangsur membaik, sangat baik malah.

.

.

.

Sakura bersyukur bisa mengamalkan nasehat Sasuke dengan baik. Baginya Sasuke lebih dari sekedar kakak, Sasuke orang yang spesial, karena Sasuke mengajarkan begitu banyak hal merasa hidupnya perlahan menjadi seimbang lagi. Dengan datangnya Sasuke, mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya.

.

.. sepasang mata itu telah membimbing Sakura berjalan tegap. Pernahkah kau sadari, Sakura? Sasuke-lah anugerah sesungguhnya untukmu ..

.

 _Owari_

 ** _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**

* * *

Author's Note: [mohon dibaca! wajib!]

HUWAAA .. AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Aku emang enggak niat bikin ff romance, mau selesain fic "Because We Have You" dulu .. dan ini tentunya .. persembahan buat ultahnya Uchiha Sakura! Happy Birthday! maaaf telaaat .. hehehe ..

Dan.. aku menyadari banget, klo Sasuke OOC-nya engggak ketulungan .. tapi, biarlah, sekali-kali Sasuke enggak dingin2 amat di ff ini Sasu dibuat bijak gitu. Sudah bozen diriku sm sifat ke-es-batu-an Sasu .. hehe ..

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASEEEE ... okay? Hana butuh review kalian untuk meningkatkan fic buatanku ..

 _ **HanaraHime**_

 **March 28 pk. 19.55pm**

 **.**

 **#** jgn lupa .. review ya!


End file.
